Yasashii Arashi
Yasashii Arashi (優しい嵐, Graceful Storm) is a kunochi born and raised in Sunagakure. As a young child, she was continuously tortured and beaten by her father which caused her to gain several scars along her body, including the loss of her visual sight. Due to experimental reasons that were strongly influenced by the Sixth Kazekage from the past, Yasashii was personally chosen to become the Jinchukiri of the One-Tailed Shukaku. It was presumed she became influenced by Shukaku and unintentionally killed the Kazekage. For her quiet and generous demeanor and dangerous demon inside of her she has gained the moniker Calm Before The Storm (嵐カーム前に, Arashi kāmu mae ni) Appearance Yasashii possesses the structure of an average woman in her teenage years, including height and weight. Her blandish blonde hair is naturally straight, the front section seems to be supported by hair accessories that are formed in a similar manner of miniature kunai knives that contain small red sashes attached at the rings. During her years as a young child, Yasashii obtained two visible scars upon her face. The first disfigure is on the right-hand side of her forehead, while the second leads from her eyebrow down the lower cheek bone in the opposite direction. Feeling dis formed, she prefers to wear a red blindfold to hide the brutal scarring of her eyes. Casually, Yasashii wears a dark robe with decorated leaves the color of yellow and red, mostly a sash also seen on her waist. For footwear, she wears black shinobi sandals. Personality Yasashii is mainly described as a fragile, yet polite and gentle young woman. She is easily frightened due to the hard lifestyle she previously endured for several years on end. For this, she may become greatly paranoid when facing dangerous situations to the point where she wants to be isolated from everyone around her. This is believed to be caused by shinobi who posses a threat toward her, and intends to kill Yasashii. The only "thing" she is able to fully trust when experiencing trauma is the Biju inside her, whom she refers to as her "daddy" as the sand protects her from most forms of harm. Depending on the condition of her mood swing, she may be harmful to opponents and allies alike, since the sand seems to react to her mood. Even though the Biju sealed inside has created several problems in the past, Yasashii believes the One-Tailed Shukaku protects her from danger like an guardian angel would do. When she begins to cry, she knows it will be there to comfort her, when she expresses helplessness, it comes to her aid, when it loves it, it loves her. Besides her negative emotions and positive feelings toward her Biju, Yarsashii is known for being a very kind person. Yasashii is commonly seen in an cheery mood, usually humming her favorite tunes, reading braille books, and spending time with the ones she cares about. She speaks in a very gentle tone and usually expressing happiness through her smiles. She absolutly loves having conversations with other people, hoping to learn more about themselves and intends to make friends every time she gets the chance. In nearly all circumstances she maintains a calm demeanor. Among arguable situations, she expresses neutrality and tries to explain both the good and the bad circumstances if any are noticeable. She dislikes arguments, especially when they are heated, which is why she'll attempt to step in the middle and convince the public to find an alternative method to solve a problem. Occasionally, Yarashii will suffer from depression when being reminded of the difficult situation from her child hood. When fallen into this state of mind, she gives off a rather cold sensation in the air. Her body is still as a scarecrow, while her mind is drastically moving with multiple sad and disturbing thoughts that traffic into one which can make her cry. It is confirmed she acquired clinical depression sometime during her childhood and it continues to haunt her. When forced to engage in combat, Yasashii's actions are mainly based on her current mental state. Fully aware of the Biju's eerie presence within her, she endeavors to maintain a tranquil demeanor while being vigilant of the surrounding area. Usually, it doesn't take much effort or chakra away from her reserves since the One-Tailed Shukaku automatically protects from harm. Thus she would rather focus on guarding her allies then protecting herself. Despite her personal views towards fighting in general, her capabilities on the battle field, especially when influenced by her demon, has been described as nothing less than monstrous. Once she is angered or in true danger, she allows the Shuakaku's presence consume her body temporarily. Through this process, she releases an evil sensation within the surrounding area and her aptitude at this point is characterized as sinister and cruel, more so than it previously was. Yasashii however, tries to avoid granting or receiving the Biju's chakra at all cost when friends and allies alike are near, knowing it wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they attempted to interfere. Background Born into a supposedly happy couple; a young women in her late teenage years who strictly served as a Medical-nin for Sunagakure, and an older man, believed to be in his thirties who was operated as a Jonin-ranked shinobi who also teaches at Sunagakure's Academy School. Yasashii arose healthy and became a happy child, indicating she was being raised properly. She was mostly seen and preferred to be among her parents, given the nickname of Flower (花, Hana) as she represented the blossom of the couples love. At the age of six, Yasashii father behavior changed after discovering the brutal death of his parents. His drinking issues slowly worsened over time, despite drinking for several years before his mood and attitude slowly converted as time went by. The father interest in attending to his actual families needs and cared more about his own selfish desires. He become more obsessed in drowning his sorrow away with alcohol. The mother wanted to comfort her lover by attempting him to open up towards her, though he merely shunned her. At this point of time, Yasashii herself was unaware of the pain her father was enduring, still she was able to notice the change in his entire mood. On a late night, Yasashii was awoken from her slumber after hearing faint, yet violent noises which seemed to be down her floors hallway, near the parents dorm. Intimidated, she cautiously approached the door through the corridor, each footstep she took across the cold floor slightly heightened the sound of brutal beatings. Countless thoughts started to pace back and forth through her head as Yasashii inched closer. The shrieks of pain and suffering were recognized as her mothers voice. Upon reaching the door she hesitantly reached for the handle, her whole body was quivering in fear, tears began to develop in her eyelids. Instantly before grasping the knob she froze in place, frightened by fear for the mother and her safety. "She couldn't cry for help, her voice disappeared. If she ran for help, whoever was inside the room would hear her. The smartest option she could think of was hiding, but if they found her..." After several moments passed, she bit her lip and grabbed the handle, tugging it in her direction. She gained the courage to open the door very carefully to just peak inside unnoticed. However, what she witnessed was an utterly shocking experience. Deep red blood was splattered across the room as if it had drizzled, scattered trails led toward the bed where a helpless women laid. The mother was brutally beaten, cuts and bruises shrouded her arms and face, laying still while blood slowly dripped from her wounds, eyes were bloodshot and body was in complete shock as the masked figure above was forcing this inhuman torture upon her. She seemed like nothing but an empty vessel, that is until she saw her child near the doorway. With the state of mind returning, her eyes widened in fear for not herself, but her own daughter. Tears immediately enveloped and fell, she desperately tried to speak, but only air exited from her mouth. The intruder jerked the woman's head to face each other eye to eye. Drawing his blade, he prepared to sentence her to death. However, she looked in the corner of her eyes to see her child once more. The blade entered through the chest, stabbing her heart. Yasashii tried her hardest to withhold her emotions and encase the wish breakdown crying. But the sensation of horror completely overcomes her. She released her sorrow through a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the whole village. Upon hearing the small girls shriek, the murderer quickly noticed her. The mysterious intruder removes his mask, revealing an unexpected face of pure hatred. The eyes were completely bloodshot, a facial expression of hatred, and cold air surrounded the scene upon recognizing the killer. It was the exact same face she had seen all of her life, it was the face of her own father. This moment utterly disturbed her, it was impossible to think that he would even harm her mother, but to kill was seemingly unimaginable. He removed the blade from his former wife's corpse and pointed it toward his daughter, blood dripping from the edge ever so slowly. From this point she reemerged from her trance and began to run for the door in hopes to escape and reach safety. The father watched as his daughter ran, steadily following. Swiftly she dashes across the hallway, pushing objects over in order to temporarily block the killers path. From behind, she could feel his dark essence from behind as he slowly approaches his daughter with a killing intention, destroying everything in his direction. Upon reaching the stairway, she tripped, causing her to fall from quite a height. Yasashii moaned from the cold bottom floor; she fell on her right arm causing it to break. The staircase creaked eerily for each footstep her father took, his blade dripped blood on the floor leaving a trial through the house, the threatening end of her continued to advance. Desperately attempting to escape his own grasp, she crawled toward the door. If she could be able to leave the house and scream for help, someone like a Sunagakure guard or a nearby neighbor would hear. Synopsis Abilities More soon... Quotes Trivia *Yasashii is suffers from blindness in both of her eyes. *As Gaara referred to Shukaku as "Mother", Yasashii refers to Shukaku as "Father" or more commonly named "Daddy". However this fact was unintentional as I was creating this character. *Yasashii's favorite foods are Rice, Miso Soup, and Yakitori. *Yasashii's least favorite food is Ramen. *Yasashii's hobbies are Reading, Conversing, and Spending time with her mother. **She hates people who want to hurt her or her friends. **She loves being happy. *Yasashii's has completed 50 Official Missions: 25 D-Rank, 15 C-Rank, and 5 B-Rank *Yasashii's doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular.